


just stopping by

by aelisheva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, if you want something done you have to do it yourself!!, since no one else is writing anything about the handler, the handler is one of the other 36 kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: "..I don't even know what era you're from or when you were born," Vanya said."Well! That's because it's incredibly rude to ask a woman her age," The Handler huffed with fake annoyance. "But if you must know, I was born October 1st, 1989."__In which The Handler decides to seek out the family that has more in common with her than they all realize.





	just stopping by

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering how the handler's alive
> 
> or other timeline facts
> 
> say to yourself, "it's just a fic, i should really just relax"

"So if you put your pointer finger _here,"_ Frankie shifted Vanya's finger up the neck of her electric guitar, "that's an A minor chord."

 

Holding the position, Vanya strummed the strings on her girlfriend's guitar, to middling success. 

 

"Not bad."

 

Vanya snorted, then shifted her legs on her couch. "That was definitely bad, but thank you for lying."

 

Frankie inched a little closer to her on the couch. "No, no, I mean it. It took me weeks to even hold my fingers in the right position for each chord."

 

"But look at you now! You're way better than I'll ever be at this....For violins, you don't have to worry about chords. You just play one note at a time and that's it."

 

"Boooring." Frankie shoved Vanya.

 

"I'm just surprised that sonic blast didn't break a window just like I'd blown up the moon." Vanya winced, realizing what she'd just said. Her new therapist was _always_ warning her about the dangers of relying on self-deprecation for coping.

 

Surprisingly, Frankie didn't even flinch. She just blinked. "Well, the moon had it coming, anyway. Fuck the moon!"

 

Vanya sighed in relief. "Yeah, fuck the moon....I bet _Luther_ already has."

 

"What?"

 

"I never told you why they call him The Spaceboy? Years ago, when --"

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

 

Vanya sat up and headed for the door to her apartment. "I'll get it."

 

When she opened the door, a blonde in a poufy black dress and sunglasses was standing in the doorway.

 

"Hello, Vanya Hargreeves, I'm The Handler, Five's former boss. It's been a while." She took off her sunglasses and strode through the doorway.

 

Frankie blinked. "Uh, who is this?"

 

The Handler turned to her. "I'm The Handler, the former boss of Vanya's brother, _Francine Pitroda._ Pay attention."

 

"How do you know my name??"

 

"Having the power to stop time means that I can check the name on your license," she shrugged.

 

Frankie looked over to Vanya. "So there's others out there who have powers like your family?"

 

"I don't know! Out of the 43 kids that were born --"

 

"About that," The Handler interjected.

 

Vanya crossed her arms. _"What."_

 

"Hold on, no, go on actually. I want to hear what you two think I'm here for. What has Five told you? The worst of the worst, I presume." Vanya said nothing. "He's told you nothing! Or close to nothing. That figures."

 

"..I don't even know what era you're from or when you were born," Vanya said.

 

"Well! That's because it's incredibly rude to ask a woman her age," The Handler huffed with fake annoyance. "But if you must know, I was born October 1st, 1989."

 

"So this lady _is_ your sister," Frankie said. "No wait, she just shares your birthday. Or --" Frankie looked down at a _ping_ on her phone. "That's my sister. I have to go now." As she walked out, she turned to The Handler. "I would say it was nice to meet you, but....I still don't know who you are."

 

As Frankie slammed the door, Vanya got a text from her that read: _Text me later so I know she didn't murder you!!_

"She really seems to care for you, if that text is any indication."

 

Vanya jumped. "How could you read that text when you're standing five feet away??"

 

The Handler rolled her eyes. "Again, I can stop time. And don't worry, I'm not here to kill you."

 

"Gee, thanks."

 

"Although it is nice to see you on the arm of someone who'd put up a struggle with me if I did try that. I always thought that Jenkins had it coming," she winked.

 

 _"Why_ are you here?"

 

"Can't a girl just visit her birthday twin without an interrogation?"

 

"Does Five know you're one of the thirty-six?"

 

"No, but I'm going to tell him next. He's going to have a _conniption,"_ she grinned.

 

"If this is part of some fucked-up plan to get us all to re-wire the timeline --"

 

"That's just the thing, dear," The Handler started. "I haven't decided that yet."

 

"What does that mean."

 

 _"B'firoaach r'shaeem,_ the wicked spring up like grass to be cut down in every generation. No matter what I do, your family is always _springing_ up in every possible timeline to mess up our plans. So if these individual chats don't work, I may just have to lay down my weapons."

 

Vanya's eyes narrowed. "This is a trick."

 

"Of course it is. But you don't know what _kind_ of trick it is. So be nice to your sister from an alternate timeline."

 

"The day I call you a sister is the day I shove my violin bow up my --"

 

"Try it," The Handler shrugged, lying down on the couch. "It'd be more comfortable than this _corset_ is."

 

"Why are you wearing a corset?"

 

"Quick change after supervising a mission during medieval Spain. I had to make sure Five's ancestors made it out of the Inquisition and landed safely in Turkey so that he could be _alive_ for me to pester. Who knew he loved that 'Istanbul' song so much because that's where he was raised?"

 

Vanya looked down, weirdly embarrassed that this was the first time she'd heard this.

 

"Oh, don't be sad that he's keeping secrets. I wouldn't have realized it if it weren't for the eyes. And that death glare his forefather gave me, goodness!"

 

Vanya rolled her eyes. "Are you staying any longer, or --"

 

"How lovely of you to let me stay the night! Yes, yes I am." She put her feet up on the coffee table with a loud _thump._  "Would you mind mixing me up a mimosa?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering, in my head i was imagining frankie to look like naomi scott.
> 
> should i continue this story idea? tell me in the comments!


End file.
